


I'll Show You How It Feels

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cocky, Horny, Hot, M/M, Sexy, malum, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has been acting extremely cocky lately and Michael's had enough and decided to put him in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You How It Feels

It's 3 in the morning as Michael lays in his bed staring at the ceiling, bored of looking at his phone for the hours he had been doing. He wonders where the hell Calum is, he knows he didn't feel well so he stayed in while the boys went partying, but Luke and Ashton are back in their hotel room, but Calum isn't back to their's. He's more worried than mad because he obviously doesn't know his way around Indonesia well at all, so he's afraid where he'll end up. Calum never pays attention or takes anything seriously when he's drunk. And by now he has to be WASTED. Calum's been doing this thing lately where he'll put on a good face or videos they make or shows that they play, then act like a total dick when the night comes around. Going out to clubs, drinking and making out and doing any kind of hot girl he can find. He's getting out of control, and they all know how sexual Calum Hood is, so when he's out of control, IT'S BAD. Michael wants to talk to him about it but he knows he's not going to be able to even stand properly by the time he gets back. Michael gets more and more anxious as another 2 hours go by until he finally hears the door swing open.  
"Heeyy buddy", a VERY drunk Calum says while stumbling in the room. "Where the HELL have you been?!!", exclaims Michael. "Don't get your panties all in a twist", Calum says while grossly burping afterwards. "It's fucking 5 in the morning!", yells Michael. "Yeah, but I was having a good time at this place with this guy I met and met this fucking hot girl, went back to her place, screwed her, and got a cab here, big whoop", says Calum. "You don't even know who these people are or what they could do to you! You're in foreign place!!", Michael says. "Calm the fuck down jeez", growls Calum. "No, I won't", Michael says looking at Calum fall onto his bed. "You should have seen that girl at the club's ass dude, it was fucking crazy", says Calum. "Would you shut up, I don't care. You don't even know her name", says Mike shaking his head getting ready to lay down again. "Didn't need to bro, her mouth was too busy being other places on me", says Calum with a smirk. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!", yells Michael throwing his water bottle he had on the side table at Calum. "OW! Damn", says Cal. "That's what you get", says Michael before getting comfortable as they both end up falling asleep.  
It is the next day and Michael is having breakfast with the boys, all talking about how good their show was yesterday. How they're getting back to being comfortable on the stage again and doing more note changes that drives everyone wild. Michael's having the time of his life this tour, seeing so many more places he has never before seen. Meeting more awesome fans, trying great new food. He knows the boys are enjoying it so much as well. As for Calum though, he needs to focus more on music and the tour, then well, his dick. He's had enough of it. He didn't sign up for this band to hear all the girls Calum has screwed. It makes them look like a joke and that they're not being taken seriously. They're already starting to work on their new album and everyone has contributed to it so far with writing, vocals, and sounds, except for Calum. THAT'S what really pisses him off. The last thing he wants to see is them change with fame. And in Calum's situation, he's turning into a man hoe.  
Luke and Ash are laughing at some pictures the fans have edited of them on their phones, but Michael can't it seriously as he's watching Calum one hand on his phone, the other one not being secretive at all, softly touching his dick through his shorts. IT NEVER FUCKING ENDS WITH THIS BOY. Does he have to be touching himself and be sexual all damn time?!! Michael gets grossed out so he takes his coffee and leaves. As he's back in his hotel room he thinks of how they have another show tomorrow in another place. How Calum is going to go "exploring" after the show around the town, find the great "pussy" as he refers to girls as, and once again be out until sunrise. Michael seethes with out mad he is about this whole thing. He wants Calum back to his normal, cheery, goofy self. Not the guy who's texting random girls dick pics, and half assing every thing else. And the fact that Luke and Ash either don't see the change, or is just letting Michael deal with it cause he's been friends with him the longest, REALLY fucking pisses him off too. Like we're a band, we're all in this together, don't just fucking dump it all on him. As Michael's head is running through all of this, he hears the door open.  
"Hey, the girl I met last night wants to "hang out" with me again today, so I'm gonna go over to here place" Calum says with a wink as he packs some of his stuff. "WHAT?!", says Michael. "What?", asks Calum. "You're gonna go hang with that girl all day? Just for some worthless sex? She's probably just a slut or someone that wants to be with you cause you're famous, you do get that right?", says Mike. "Shut the fuck up, you worry too much. I'm just gonna get some head then come back at like 1 latest", says Calum. "WOULD YOU STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING MAN WHORE!", yells Michael. He worries about being too loud for a second, then he decides he doesn't give a fuck. Calum looks Michael up and down clenching his fist. "Would you just focus on you and not me! I don't need a babysitter! I can fucking take care of MYSELF!", yells Calum back. "You're gonna fucking knock someone up!", says Michael. "NO I'M NOT!!", yells back Calum, his face now getting red. "YEAH YOU ARE, BECAUSE THE ONLY THING YOU CAN GET TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU IS A DIRTY SLUT!! YOU CAN'T HAVE A STABLE RELATIONSHIP, YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH RESPECT FOR YOURSELF TO DO THAT. ALL YOU NEED IN LIFE IS TO MAKE GIRLS WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU CAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU'RE USEFUL FOR!!!", screams Michael voice almost cracking. Calum bits his lip, grabs his stuff, and slams the door so fucking hard on his way out that he thought it was going to come off his hinges. Michael doesn't know how he's going to get himself out of this one's he's fucked. But relieved in the same way.  
Michael has since calmed down, eating dinner talking about the setlist for the show tomorrow with Luke and Ash. Them still so oblivious to Calum not being there. He doesn't want to tell them what happened between them cause they know they'll just get mad at him for saying such hard words to Cal. And he doesn't blame them, he doesn't know if Cal will ever talk to him after those words that he said, they were terrible and he feels awful about it. It all just came out at once. He is know tweeting off the boys' Twitter page trying to get his mind of the situation. The fans can always lighten his mood and make him feel better about anything he's going through. He replies to some tweets his liked before going to rest in his bed. Not even worried about Calum coming home because he knows he won't talk or even look at him probably. He messed up and he knows it. He just thinks about the place their going tomorrow for the next show and thinks about how fucking awkward that trip is going to be there between them. After thinking about it for awhile though he eventually drifts off to sleep. It is now 2 in the morning as Calum makes his way, not that drunk surprisingly, to his bed not making that much noise but enough to wrestle Michael out of his sleep.   
He looks at Calum and he wonders if he should say something or just let them get to bed at it looks like that's what Calum wants to do. But he does it anyways. As Calum's taking off his shoes he says pretty quietly, "I know this doesn't mean a fucking thing, but I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was really out of line", Michael says. For a bit there's just silence, he feels awkward so he smiles a little bit at Calum. Fucking crazily enough, Calum actually smiles back. Was it really THIS EASY to return from all of this drama and the words he said. He was shocked, then confused, but just now thinking okay then, as he thought everything was back to normal. Calum slowly got up and walked over to Michael. He thought he was going to hug him so he started to get up a bit and right before he was extending his arms out- BAM! Calum punched Michael SO HARD across the face. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK!", exclaimed Michael. "You think you can just say you're sorry and everything goes back to fucking normal?! No, I don't play that game asshole. You fucking DESERVED THAT for talking to me that way!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!", yells Calum slapping Michael across the face. Michael gets up and pins him to the bed. "STOP FUCKING HITTING ME!!", he yells. Calum is struggling and wondering how the fuck Michael is able to hold him down. "YOU WANT TO PLAY DIRTY, I'LL PLAY DIRTY.", says Michael. Calum is tying his hardest, muscles flexing, breathing heavily to try to get Michael off of him. He finally does as he throws him onto the floor with a loud thunk. "Well since all I'm fucking good for is a body to fuck, maybe you should Mikey. What is this whole thing actually you being jealous of these girls. DO YOU WANT MY COCK MICHAEL??", says Calum with a wild look in his eye.  
"FUCK NO! I'M NOT A SLUT, YOU'RE THE SLUT!", yells Michael. Calum laughs while walking off to drink some water from that tussle they just had. He's giving Michael dirty looks, Michael returning the looks. Calum's thinking about what to say next, as he slyly takes off his shirt. Michael scoffs at him. Michael can't believe the tension between them right now. It's like he's just met the biggest asshole of his life that deserves an ass whoop so bad. He's NEVER seen Calum like this. He stands there with wild hair and a red face from the punch and slap Calum just gave him. "Man", Calum says shaking his head with a smile as he walks closer to Michael. "You should have SEEN the girl I was with today. All she was wearing was a thong and bra when I walked in. We ended up doing it, TWICE. She said she wanted my hard big cock IN HER. I let her have it all. Her pussy was GREAT.", he says with a smirk and licks his lips staring at Michael. "YOU WILL STOP TALKING ABOUT GIRLS THAT WAY", says Michael. "What, that's all they're good for. That's all our fans want. My cock. They want to suck on my hard cock just to make them feel like their something for that MOMENT", says Calum. Michael is trying SO HARD not to beat the SHIT out of Calum right now. "Just an ass and a pussy to fuck", says Calum slowly. Michael is shaking with anger. Calum walks right up to Mike so they are face to face. "Ya know in fact, I've seen the way your mom looks at me", says Cal with a laugh. He whispers, "She probably wants my cock too", in Michael's ear.  
Michael pushes Calum into the wall with so much force pictures fall off the wall and he slaps him across the face then presses his hands onto his neck, HARD. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO CLEVER YOU FUCKER, SAY THAT TO ME ONE MORE FUCKING TIME!!!", yells Michael. Michael is now choking Calum, Calum struggling so much to get out of grip. He's loosing his breath, he feels like he's gonna pass out. His face his going white. Right before it looks like he is, Michael pulls away. Calum collapses onto the floor coughing trying to get air back in his lungs. Michael swears as he stretches his hands behind his head angry. When Calum finally gets his breath back he stands up. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!", he yells. "YOU MADE ME SO MAD, YOU DESERVE IT!!", Michael screams back. Calum is about to walk back to his bed like he's just going to go to bed now after all of this. Michael stops him. "Where do you think you're going?!!", says Michael. "Sleep, you crazy motherfucker who just tried to kill me!", Calum says. Michael pushes Calum back up against the wall. "I'm not finished with you, slut...", Michael says with a low growl. Calum is confused. "If you want to fucking act like a slut, YOU'RE GETTING TREATED LIKE ONE." Calum is about to say something as his grinded hard into against his cock by Michael.  
"Owwhh", moans Calum. Michael grinds harder and harder into Calum, making him tremble with how good it feels with their jeans. He licks down Calum's chest before biting HARD on his nipple. "OW! Awhh fuck!", exclaims Calum. Michael smirks before licking it over as he does the same with the other one. He hungrily licks into Calum's mouth, their tongues swirling, making out hard. Calum goes to put his fingers though Michael's hair. "NO TOUCHING YOU SLUT", says Michael pinning Calum's hands above his head. He licks down his neck before biting a hickey into it. He sucks on the skin before lapping his tongue over it. He goes to undo Calum's jeans. He turns him around looks at his ass. Licking his lips, "I can see why you're such a whore, look at that ass, I could do that all day", Michael says grabbing his ass cheek hardly. "Awhhh", Calum moans. He rips his boxers down and smacks his ass, seeing it bounce back onto his hand, he has to let out a little moan at that sight. He smacks it a few more times, each time, Calum moving a bit. He then pushes Calum onto the bed sitting up.  
He stares at Calum with lust filled eyes as he undoes his jeans and pulls his boxers down. Michael's hard red cock slaps against his stomach. Calum has to lick his lips at that, he didn't even know he was into this, but he fucking does now. Michael pushes his cock by Cal's mouth. "Suck slut", he says. Calum has never sucked a dick before and feels like Michael's going to beat the shit out of him if he doesn't do it right. But he knows he has to. He licks the slit, because he knows that's how he likes it. Before moving his whole mouth on his cock, bobbing his head. He licks all over his cock lapping his tongue all over. Michael throws his head back and exhales. He then shoves Calum's head until his noise is in this pubes, making him choke on it. He thrusts deeper and deeper, and surprisingly, Calum can take it. Right before Michael is about to come he pulls Cal off him. Cal's confused before Michael turns him around so he's on all fours on the bed. His perky ass up in the air. Michael lands another smack onto both cheeks before spreading them. Calum doesn't know what's next.  
Michael licks at Calum's rim hungrily, Calum arching his back up. "OH MY GoD FUCK YEAHH!", exclaims Calum his sweating and biting his lip by now. He's never felt this pleasure before in life. Michael smirks while lapping his hot tongue over and over before pushing in a little bit, getting the nice pretty hole open and wet. Calum is feeling the best he's ever felt, way more than he has with any girl. Just when Calum was practically fucking himself back on Michael's tongue, Michael pulls away. He then enters Calum all at once. "OHH FUCKKK!!", moans Calum loudly. Michael exhales, sweat dripping off his chest by now, thrusting into Calum holding him by the hips. He thrusts harder and harder, skin slapping. Everything feeling so good. He knows he's not hitting his G spot though. He thinks of a new way to do this. He suddenly flips them around so Micheal is underneath Calum with his dick in him, and Calum's ass to Michael riding him. He starts thrusting again, his big cock filling up Calum so well. "Ohhh yeah Mikey fuck!!", moans Calum. He thrusts while Calum goes down, them building up a rhythm. Michael watches Calum's ass bouncing up and down as he goes to pump Calum's dick. He knows they're both not lasting much longer, and both end up cumming at practically the same time. Michael takes Calum off of him and says "Hey babe, lick this", going to give Calum his cock on his tongue. Calum is all for it by this point, not even questioning it. Even though they're coming down from their highs, they're still turned on.   
Calum puts out his tongue before Michael's pumps his cum onto it, Calum swallowing, actually really enjoying the taste. He licks his lips as Michael smirks.   
They end up hugging and really apologizing about everything a few minutes later. Them smoking a blunt the girl Calum knew gave to him. Before finally getting to bed Calum admitted that he was gay, and was hiding it by hanging around with girls that he barely ever had sex with apparently. Just someone to talk to. The dick pics were just a way to get him off. Michael understood and accepted him whole heartedly, saying that he thinks he might be too. They ended up cuddling and right before they finally drifted off to sleep, which would now be a very tiring day for tomorrow, but no tension for sure. Calum said "I've actually liked you for awhile Michael, you're so nice and funny, and hot, do you think we could be boyfriends?" Michael didn't even have to answer. Just nodded smiling and kissed Calum's forehead. "Great, daddy", says Calum. "Watch it.." says Michael.


End file.
